


Family Dinners

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry are fine with these family dinners. Ron and Draco aren't having as easy of a time with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinners

"Er," Ron cleared his throat. "So this is weird, isn't it?"

Hermione scolded him while leaning across the table, handing Harry a bowl of steamed vegetables. "Ronald, stop it. It's only as weird as you make it."

"Which is VERY weird, apparently," Draco huffed under his breath. His arms were crossed like he was closed up tight, and Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Filling Draco's plate with some sort of chicken and cheese concoction, Hermione continued. "Seriously, are you two ALWAYS going to be like this? We've been having these dinners for months now and you're still acting like we've thrown the two of you into a room filled with hungry tigers and told you to FIGURE IT OUT."

"Which we HAVEN'T," Harry quickly interrupted, reaching over to lightly squeeze at the back of Draco's neck. The familiar action calmed him a bit, and Ron seemed to relax in tandem, both realising that they were probably being a bit silly.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Ron mumbled around his mouthful of half-chewed food.

Ready to bite out another insult, Draco caught the hopeful look in Harry's green eyes and sighed. "Really, call me Draco."

Harry beamed, and though Draco might've put on a pout, he was secretly pleased to have been the one to bring that bright smile to his boyfriend's face.


End file.
